Enchanted
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: SONFIC. This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. JustinOC.


**A/N:** Hola chicklets! First ever Justin Gabriel story, woo! I promise I'm working on regular updates and all that jazz. I just love this song and I really wanted to write this. Set to the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Read. _Review_. **ENJOY**! Peace and love!

* * *

"I don't think I'm ready for this," Justin frowned, glancing at his best friend.

"You are," Heath argued. "Look, Kelly died two years ago. She wouldn't want you to stop living your life."

_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Justin sighed as Heath ventured to find his girlfriend and the South African looked out at the ballroom. Everyone was wearing a mask, some more elegant than others. Though that was the whole point of a masquerade party, wasn't it? Even Justin stood in the far corner wearing a Phantom of the Opera-esque mask. But, unlike everyone else he wasn't so thrilled. The only thing he was grateful for was that he didn't have to be wearing a tie or a tux. He was much more comfortable in his 'church pants' as Heath had dubbed them and a powder blue button down. Besides, tuxes and ties just made him think of Kelly's funeral. Two years came and went yet the funeral was all he thought about.

Maybe it was a good thing he let Heath talk him into this party. He needed to start living again. But, it seemed that all his laughs were forced and his smiles fake. That was until he saw _her_. She was standing on the other side of the room, a golden butterfly mask on her face with dark brown curls hanging just below her shoulders. He smirked when she flipped off some guy that'd approached her, most likely asking her to dance. She didn't look thrilled to be at the party either. Well, at least he wasn't the only one. Justin glanced back at her and she locked eyes with him. Had they met before? He wasn't sure. The mask was hiding her face.

She flashed him a smirk as she started making her way towards him. When she finally approached him, Justin found that he'd lost the ability to speak. What was he supposed to say? He had know idea who this woman was or how she'd react to him checking her out. For all he knew, she could punch him square in the jaw. He just hoped that she didn't think he was a creep or anything. That would surely land him in hot water and that was the last thing he needed.

"I wasn't checking you out," Justin lied. "I was, uh, just looking for my friend."

"Wow, I've never heard that one before. You really blow me away with your creativity," she replied dryly.

"Well, I, uh…"

"'Well, I, uh'. Your recovery's even better! God, you men are all the same. For all you know, I could have the intelligence of a thermos. But, apparently, all you care about is looking at my rack."

Justin smirked, loving that she had a quick remark for everything he said. She surely was a spitfire. There was a glimmer in her eyes that told him she was only playing with him. For some reason, he was perfectly okay with that. Maybe it was because, to him, she was enchanting. Up close, he saw that her emerald eyes had a few specks of gold around the rim and her cherry red lips were full and inviting. She was shorter than he'd originally perceived, but she was still fairly tall.

"Speechless now, are we?" she teased.

Justin laughed. "You're gonna have to try harder than that to make me speechless."

"Who said I was trying?"

"Dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

The pair smirked at each other as Justin slipped his arms around her slender waist and she moved hers around his neck. Just touching her was so electrifying. It took all his efforts to keep his hands from wandering. They hadn't been dancing for long when she grabbed him by the shirt and smashed her lips against his. The urges overpowered him and he forcefully kissed her back. His hands traveled up her back as his lips moved to her neck and she giggled. In desperate need for air, Justin pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"You don't waste time, do you?" he asked.

"Life's too short to wait for things to happen," she replied with a soft shrug. "I live in the moment."

"You always this sure of yourself?"

"I know what I want."

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Justin was almost floored by how positive she was. He used to look at life that way. Depression and negativity were all he knew after Kelly died. Nothing seemed to be important to him anymore. But, now this girl, someone he'd never met before, was changing all of that. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to think about positivity. It was almost overwhelming.

"You okay?"

Her voice broke his thoughts. "Yeah," he managed. "It's just been a while since I've seen the good in things."

"Maybe that's because you haven't been looking hard enough."

Before he could make a response, she kissed him gently. She said nothing further, choosing to lead him away from the main ballroom, her small hand grasping his. He would've asked where she was taking him, but his lips were too preoccupied moving along her skin. She led him to the coat check room and he forcefully pressed her against the wall. Justin felt his body tense up when her hands started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Looking into her eyes, he started to remove her mask, but she quickly swatted him away.

"Haven't you ever been to a masquerade party?" she asked, smiling slyly. "We're not supposed to take our masks off till after midnight."

"I wanna see your face," he murmured, bowing his head towards her.

"Think you can wait two hours? I'll make it worth your while."

Justin smiled down at her, his hands traveling up her back. She was just…perfect. There wasn't any other word to describe her. What if she had someone else to love? He didn't want to think about that. But, it was a definite possibility. She just couldn't be in love with someone else. Fate couldn't be that cruel. What if he never saw her again after tonight? _Stop it, Justin!_ He banished all those thoughts from his head as quickly as he could. He was simply wonderstruck looking into her eyes and that was all that mattered.

He was content in pretending that this was some fairy tale. Sometimes, fairy tales did come true. The brunette's lips danced along his chest as he moved his hands past her hips. Much to his surprise, she pulled away from him, leaning her back against the wall. She was studying him and all of a sudden, he felt so overexposed.

"Who dragged you to this thing?" she asked, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"My best friend," Justin replied, staring her down. "He thinks I have trouble moving on and letting go."

"What can't you move on from?"

When he shifted uncomfortably, she realized that she'd crossed a line. Biting her lower lip, she attempted to apologize, but he waved her off.

"I really don't wanna talk about it," Justin replied. "I've just been stuck at rock bottom for a really long time."

"Sometimes, you can't help the negativity you feel." the brunette replied.

"But, when I look at you, I see the silver lining."

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

She laughed when he called her his silver lining. He was a complete stranger yet she was so wonderstruck just looking at him. The brunette pulled him into a kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. His hands all over her body was enchanting. What kind of a spell had he put on her? Her knees were buckling, her heart was fluttering. All because of some stranger. Maybe this was what fate was, though she'd never believed in a such a thing. She smiled when he scooped her into his arms, smashing his lips against hers. When his lips started moving down her neck, she buried her face into his chest.

"Please don't have someone waiting for you," she murmured.

Justin pulled back, not quite catching what she'd said. "What?"

"Nothing."

Even if he wanted to question her, she'd pressed her lips to his, successfully distracting him from everything else. Neither one wanted the night to end, too caught up in their whirlwind moment. Justin couldn't get enough of her. His lips were hungry for hers. It was almost like she'd put him under a spell. Her soft skin was so enticing and he ached to rip her dress off. Although, the knee length, pale green dress looked stunning on her. It hugged her body, showing off every curve-curves that drove the South African wild. Slowly, he started lifting up her dress, his fingers dancing along her bare leg. Her lips had moved to his neck, gently sucking on his skin. He pulled back, curiosity briefly corrupting him.

"Who dragged you here?" Justin asked. "You looked just as bored as I am."

She laughed, "Yeah, well, masquerades really aren't my thing."

"You didn't answer my question."

"My cousin. He thinks I need to get out more."

"Sounds a lot like my friend."

She was probably just as damaged as he was. What were the odds? Justin watched as the brunette smirked at him, that twinkle in her eyes so irresistible. This wasn't what he'd expected for the night. He never expected to be hiding out in the coat check room with a beautiful room. He'd expected to have a shitty night, but that certainly wasn't the case. He'd definitely have to thank Heath for convincing him to come. This girl was the one he'd been searching for after Kelly died, the one that could change everything for him.

"So, stranger," she broke the silence. "Tell me about yourself."

_The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

They talked for what seemed like forever. She'd told him that she a photographer, freelance mostly, but it'd been her dream since she was a little girl. She was born in Chicago and lived there till college. He told her he was a wrestler and she'd mentioned that something about him seemed familiar. They talked about their families, their dreams and the whole time Justin fell even harder for her. As the pair finally left the coat check room, the clock struck midnight and he turned to face her with a smile on his face.

"It's midnight."

He reached out, gently taking off her mask and he floored by how much more beautiful she was. He couldn't find any words as she removed his mask and planted a kiss on his lips, her arms by his waist. He couldn't let this night end. This couldn't be the ending, this had to be the beginning. She pulled away, her lips hovering near his. She hated that this flawless night was ending. Did he know that it was enchanting to meet him? She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm before she could get too far.

"What's your name?" he asked, gently pulling her back towards him.

"Tasha," she replied. "Yours?"

"Justin."

"Goodbye, Justin."

"Will I see you again?"

"Look in your pocket."

Without another word, Tasha kissed him on the cheek before walking away. Justin stared after her, wishing she would look back. She didn't, but her words finally sunk in. he reached into both his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. On it, he was pleased to notice that Tasha had written down her number and her address. When he looked up, he saw that she was gone, but he was okay with that. He'd find her again soon enough. For now, his thoughts would echo her name until he saw her again.

"Please don't be in love with someone else," he whispered.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Tasha rolled her when she noticed her cousin's smirk as she got into his car. Just because his little set up had worked out perfectly didn't mean that wasn't irritated with him. Though deep down, she was infinitely grateful. After being cheated on and left at the alter, the brunette swore that she'd never love again. But, tonight all that had changed. Tonight, she'd finally met the perfectly.

"Looks like you had a magical night, Tasha," Heath nudged her.

"Maybe I did," she couldn't hide her smile. "Thank you for convincing me to come."

"I knew you two would be perfect for each other."

Tasha turned to face the window, that smile permanently plastered on her lips. She was still wonderstruck and it was probably one of the best feelings in the world. She ached to see Justin again, but for now, his name would echo in her mind until she saw him again.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Hooray for happy endings! Review.


End file.
